This invention relates to data switching apparatus, for interconnecting a number of data processing nodes.
There is a requirement for a data switch that can reliably handle connections between a number of data processing nodes, at high speed.
The object of the invention is to provide a data switch of novel construction, which is capable of solving this problem.